The Horrors of Pregnancy and Parenthood
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: What are the odds of Percy's and the other guys' girlfriends being pregnant at around the same time and having to go through the horrors of pregnancy and parenthood together?
1. The White Stick Thingy

**Okay, so I got this idea after watching the preview for What to Expect when You're Expecting. xD**

**Characters will be a bit OOC. The girls will be a whole lot more violent (because they're well, pregnant) and the guys will be a bit dumber than usual. :P**

**I plan on making Rachel like Pheobe from the show Friends 'cause Pheobe has always reminded me of Rachel for some odd reason. xP If you don't know who she is or what show it is, look it up. That's one of my favorite shows and she's my favorite character:p**

**Enjoy. :3**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**The White Stick Thingy**

_Relax... Every thing's going to be okay... Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Brea-_

"Hey, are you almost done in there?" Percy exclaimed knocking loudly on the bathroom door.

"I told you to wait!" Annabeth yelled back angrily. She wasn't in a good mood.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to get so angry" Percy muttered on the other side of the door.

Annabeth snorted. You're right! She thought, I shouldn't be mad! I haven't been throwing up every morning, I'm not tired all the time or been having horrible cramps! I should be outside singing with the birds, frolicking in fields of roses like Aphrodite does!

She shook her head and slowly lifted the, what Rachel called, white stick thingy. When Percy had told Rachel about Annabeth's cramps, being tired all the time and throwing up, she had suggested Annabeth try the 'white stick thingy' Percy didn't know what she meant, but Annabeth seemed to know and neither of them would tell him what it was and it would really frustrate him.

Annabeth looked at the 'white stick thingy' and yelped really loudly. It might as well had said, "Lolurfucked" on it. She covered her mouth and threw it, landing in the sink. Percy ran into the bathroom, "What's wrong?" He nearly yelled. She pointed at the 'white stick thingy' in the sink and Percy went over to pick it up, "A... White stick thingy?" He turned it over and took a closer look at it, "Oh... A pregnancy test..."

Annabeth nodded slowly. She knew what was coming next, it would take Percy a while to process that it was a pregnancy test. "Ahh!" He yelled throwing the test back in the sink, "It's a pregnancy test! Ew!" He wiped his hand on his jeans remembering she probably had to pee on it and looked at Annabeth in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me the white stick thingy was a pregnancy test?"

"What kind of guy doesn't know what Rachel meant by 'white stick thingy'? Even Nico knows! Heck, even Travis knew what she meant!"

"Okay, whatever, sorry for not being very smart!" He exclaimed pouting, making Annabeth smile a little, "So... What... Did the uh... What were the results?"

"Positive"

"You're... Pregnant?" His eyes widened and he smiled "You're pregnant!"

Annabeth nodded slowly and her gray eyes widened in realization, "PERCY! We're getting married in seven months! Seven months!"

"Uh... Yeah. And?"

She charged towards him and grabbed him by the collar "SEVEN MONTHS. Do you not realize how big I'll be by then? I all ready had picked my wedding dress! How the Hades am I gonna fit in it?" She gasped, "HOW AM I GOING TO FINISH COLLEGE? I still have to finish this year and next year until I get my degree!"

Percy groaned. She was right, both of them still had to finish college, "Uh... It's okay... You'll still be the official architect of Olympus" He said struggling against Annabeth's tight hold on the collar of his shirt.

And then it hit him. Olympus...

Olympus...

OLYMPUS.

"ATHENA!" He yelled.

Annabeth loosened her hold on him and marrowed her eyes, "What about my mom?"

"What's she gonna do when she finds out you're pregnant? She already thinks I ruined your life by asking to marry you so young! She would've thrown me off Olympus if it wasn't for Hermes and Poseidon stopping her! She'll murder me when she finds out you're pregnant!"

Annabeth widened her eyes in anger and started to shake Percy violently, "I'M HAVING A CRISIS HERE AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT GETTING MURDERED BY MY MOM? HOW AM I GOING TO FIT INTO MY DRESS? HOW AM I GOING TO FINISH COLLEGE?"

"Okay... Okay" Percy said softly and removed Annabeth's hands from his collar, "We need a moment to talk about this, and I don't think a small bathroom is the best place to talk"

Annabeth took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's go into the living room"

"Good. And let's try not to yell, kill or flip tables at the other. We don't need the neighbors calling the police and we don't have enough money right now to buy new tables" He said as he led Annabeth out the bathroom and into the living room of their small apartment.

* * *

**This is going to be my first actual PJO fanfic. This is sort of an introductiom so it's pretty short. xP**

**So was it good? Bad? Please review~c:**


	2. Twins!

**Thanks for the reviews. ;D**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Twins!**

"Who the Hades is knocking on the door at freaking midnight?" Rachel exclaimed from inside her and Nico's apartment and she opened the front door, "Oh, hi Annabeth! Percy!"

"Hi" Said Annabeth giving her a small smile.

"Uh, hey" I said awkwardly, having hear her yelling before she opened the door.

"Sorry for coming here so late, but you're usually awake at this time so, we figure we'd come. We wanted to talk to you" Annabeth said.

"Oh, no it's all right" Rachel said walking back into her apartment, "Come in"

We followed Rachel inside, "Uhh... What's Nico doing?" I asked pointing at Nico, who was sitting blindfolded on a stool in front of an easel slapping on a bunch of black paint violently on the canvas.

"Oh! Uh N-Nico" Rachel said, "You can stop now"

Nico immediately dropped the paintbrush and removed his blindfold. He looked at Annabeth and me and smiled, "Hey guys"

"Uh... Hey, Nico..." Annabeth said, "Uh, what were you two doing?"

"We were painting to see what our mood is!" Rachel replied with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"We blindfold each other, and we paint for ten minutes in silence. When the ten minutes are up, we look at what color we chose, what we painted and what kind of strokes we used and that'll tell us our mood. Ya know, how we feel. Oh! And it can also tell us what's to come in our future!"

"...What?" I repeated.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to the easel next to Nico's. The canvas was covered in a bunch of green and purple swirly lines, "Okay, so see how I used green and purple? Green means happiness, tranquility, good luck and health. And purple means that you're 'in tune' with your 'main purpose in life.' Make sense?"

No.

"Uh... Yeah, sort of. So then, you're healthy? You'll have good luck?" I asked.

"Yeah! Now you're getting it!" She exclaimed with a smile, "So, my mood this week has been happy, I'm healthy, which means the baby is healthy and I'll be having good luck in the future!"

"Oookaaay... I kind of understand..." I said. Leave it to Rachel to be the weird one, "What about Nico?"

She walked over to Nico's easel, with the canvas covered in mostly black and some red mixed in, "Black means death, red means anger"

"Soo... I'm guessing... Nico's angry?" I said and looked at Nico, who was still sitting on the stool, with his head tilted to the side and with an 'I am not amused' expression. He mouthed to mouthed, 'Help me.' I smirked and shook my head no. That's what the little creep gets for pretending to not know me back at Camp Jupiter five years ago when Hera (Or Uh, Juno) had taken away my memory.

Annabeth waved her hand as in to dismiss the conversation, "Um... Yeah, that's not what we came to talk about"

"Oh, oh right! Sorry!" Rachel said sitting down on the couch and tying her frizzy red hair into a low pony tail. She patted the spot next to her, "Sit down" Annabeth sat down next to Rachel. She gasped, "Did you try the white stick thingy?"

"Yea-"

"Why don't you just call it a pregnancy test?" I asked, cutting Annabeth off, "It would've been much easier for me and caused me much less frustration. I was googling for days and nothing!"

"Don't blame me because you have kelp for a brain" Rachel said with a smirk and turned back to Annabeth, "So, what? Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah"

Rachel squealed and threw her arms around her, "Oh my gods! You're pregnant!"

Rachel let go and Annabeth asked, "B-But am I gonna be as big as you in seven months?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Rachel's seven months pregnant.

"Oh no, don't worry!" She said laughing, "You'll definitely not be as big as me. It's just that Nico has a big head"

Another thing I forgot: she's pregnant with Nico. They've been together for three years. How? I have no idea. They're the last couple I expected, but, it happened.

Nico sat up, "Hey! I don't have a big head!"

"Don't lie. You know it's true" She said.

"My head is not big! I have a normal sized head!" He protested.

"Nico, why don't you go show Percy the kitchen?" Rachel said.

"But he's been in our kitchen hundreds of times..."

"Well then make this the hundredth and one time!" Rachel yelled, reaching for an empty vase on the coffee table in front of the couch. Seeing Rachel reaching for the vase, Nico quickly got up, yelled my name and ran for the kitchen. Rachel put the vase back down on the table and smiled contently.

I walked into the kitchen and snickered, "What was that all about?"

"Rachel's been kind of abusive throughout her pregnancy" Nico said taking out two cans of coke from the fridge.

I snorted and sat down on the table "I'm surprised you're still alive"

"I know," He huffed and sat down on the table across from me and gave me a coke, "Me too"

I opened the can and drank, "Just two more months, you can last that long, right?"

"Yeah, but, I'm actually more worried about after the baby is born. I don't know how to take care of one!"

"Neither do I... Why don't you ask your dad? He's had like, what, four kids? He should know how to take care of babies"

"Actually, it's gonna be six in like a few months. Persephone's pregnant again, she's having twins"

"Persephone's pregnant again?" I whistled, "They've been busy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Nico shrugged, "You didn't ask"

* * *

**With Annabeth & Rachel~**

"Okay, okay, so what are you hoping it'll be? Boy? Girl?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm... Girl. Hopefully she'll be smart and wise like me and not so much... Seaweed brained..." Annabeth said.

"Ooh! I wonder what it'll look like! If it's a girl, her hair should be black like Percy's, but wavy like yours and her eyes should be gray! And she should have Percy's dumb smile and look like him and be smart like you!" Rachel exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! And if it's a guy, he should have blonde, messy hair like those really cute surfer guys and... And... Percy's sea-green eyes and he should look like you! And... Be really smart too, but be a little dumb, that'll be really cute! He should also have a nice tan! And... Ha-"

"Rachel... Rachel," Annabeth called, "Rachel!"

"Huh? Uh yeah?"

"We're talking about how my baby will look like, not your dream man"

"Oh... Oh right! Sorry! Got a little distracted" Rachel said with a giggle.

"What about you? Did you decide after all to wait until the baby Is born to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

Rachel turned around to look at the kitchen then turned back around and leaned in closer to Annabeth, "First of all, no" She whispered, "Second, if _they're_ boys or girls"

"THEY'RE?" Annabeth nearly shouted.

Rachel nodded, "Yup! I'm having twins!" She squealed.

"Nico's gonna freak when he finds out! If he can't take care of a turtle, he surely can't take care of a baby! Let alone two!"

"Nah, he'll be fine" Rachel said waving her hand dismissively, "But, if you want parenting advice, I'd go to Thalia, she already has a kid, she'll be more help than me. But I can help you on how to be less stressed out during your pregnancy and stuff like that"

Annabeth nodded, "Okay... Yeah, that sounds good"

"Ooh! How about tomorrow morning you come over for yoga?"

"Yoga? Uh... Are you going to be able to do that with your belly in the way?"

"What? Sure I will!" Rachel said.

"Um... Okay...?" Annabeth said, trying to imagine how the Hades Rachel was going to manage doing yoga,

* * *

**Next Morning~**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Thalia shouted into her cell phone.

"I knew you'd freak out" Annabeth said.

"Okay, how did that happen?"

"Uh... I think we both know" Annabeth said, "A man and woman get together and th-"

"That's not what I meant!" Thalia exclaimed, "You know what, I'm coming over"

"Wait but-"

Thalia hung up her cell phone and shook Apollo, "Apollo..." She called out. He didn't move. She shook him harder, "Apollo!" She kicked him, "APOLLO!"

Apollo jumped and almost fell off the bed, "WHAT?"

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a sweater "Put a shirt on, you're driving me to Annabeth's and Percy's apartment"

"Can't you drive yourself?" He groaned. She gave him one of her famous, 'Thalia death glares' "Okay, okay. I'm getting up"

"Hurry up, then. Or you're not getting any breakfast"

* * *

I made it Nico/Rachel and Apollo/Thalia since those two aren't very popular pairings & I thought I'd give it a shot:p

More couples to come~

Please review. :3


	3. Katie? Jealous?

**Sooo, this past week was both good and bad...  
Good: Finally it's summer vacation~ **  
**Bad: Writer's block, D in geometry, I got the flu, my puppy, Butterball, got worms and I just oh so happen to have verminophobia. -.-' So I've been obsessing over cleaning the apartment (and I NEVER clean) and bugging my dad about taking Butterball to the vet. And then cleaning up the poop is one of the most horrifying things. ****I screamed so loud when I saw the worms. o.e **

**So yeah, I don't own PJO. **

* * *

**Katie? Jealous? **

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Looks like Thalia's here" Percy said closing the book he was reading. Yes, reading.

"Can you open the door? That way you'll face her wrath first" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed and walked over to open the door. He had just unlocked it and barely opened it when it slammed into him, "Hey Thalia..." He muttered.

She grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently, "Don't you 'Hey Thalia' me! I'm going to freaking kill you!" She shouted.

Apollo walked in carrying his and Thalia's daughter and sighed, "Don't kill him please. If Ares can control himself, so can you" Annabeth squealed and hugged their daughter.

Thalia sighed and let him go, "Fine" She growled.

Percy smoothed his shirt, "Nice to see you too" He mumbled.

"So, anyone wanna tell me why Thalia woke me up to drive her over here so she can kill Percy?" Apollo asked.

"This dumbass got Annabeth pregnant!" Thalia yelled.

Apollo snorted, "Athena's sooo going to push you off Olympus this time"

"That's what I said!" Percy exclaimed, "But Annabeth doesn't seem to care!"

"Why are you all seeing this as bad thing?" Annabeth asked, "Rachel seems to be excited and sees it as a good thing"

"Oh... Uh, okay. You're right" Thalia took a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to Annabeth, "It's just that... You're still young! How the Hades are you going to finish school? Do you not realize you and Percy are getting married in seven months and how big you'll be by then? How are you going to fit into your dress? It took us like two months to decide on that dress!"

"Thank you!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Someone who understands my problem!"

"And not just that! Do you even know how to take care of a baby?"

"Uh yeah, I've taken care of Helia tons of times"

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Kelp Head"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, "You know damn well I've taken care of that little demon of yours too!"

"Yeah. And I found you tied up in your room covered in tooth paste and make up" Thalia rolled her eyes and turned back to Annabeth, "So what are you planning to do?"

Annabeth shrugged and hugged Helia tighter, "I don't know" She sighed, "I could take online classes. And I'm probably going to need to get a second job or something, there is no way I'll be able to afford a baby with the stupid job I have right now"

"You should make Percy take parenting classes" Apollo snorted.

"What? Parenting classes? No! I don't want people thinking that I'm some kind of idiot who can't take care of a baby!" Percy exclaimed.

"You _are_ an idiot who can't take care of a baby!" Thalia said.

Apollo gasped, "Better yet, you should make him babysit Hades' and Persephone's kids"

"No! No! Anything but that! Their kids really _are_ demons! The last time I saw them, the oldest sent Cerberus after me!"

Thalia laughed, "I would love to see you getting chased by Cerberus"

"It wasn't funny! The demon dog chased me for two hours until finally Hades stopped laughing and Persephone made him stop Cerberus!"

"Mm, speaking of getting chased by demon dogs; me and Rachel haven't picked our dresses" Thalia said.

"What does that have to do with anything" Asked Percy.

"Nothing. I just got bored of this conversation"

"Well, I could call Rachel and tell her to meet us at Starbucks and we can go to that store where Katie found her dress" Annabeth said, "Are you two gonna come?"

"Noooooo!" Exclaimed Percy.

"Shopping for dresses? No thank you. I've been through that torture before and I don't really need to again" Apollo said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" Said Thalia.

"Seven hours. Seven hours, Thalia. It took you seven hours to pick one dress. I knew girls took a long time shopping, but I didn't think it took that long for just one dress"

"It was a special occasion, okay? And if you guys don't wanna come I heard that arcade down the street is having this fifty percent off special or something on all their games"

Percy and Apollo got up from the couch and ran out of the apartment. Annabeth hugged her stomach and whimpered, "I really hope this is a girl..."

* * *

Rachel set four cups of coffee on the table and sat down across from Annabeth and Thalia "So have you told anyone else but us?" She asked.

Annabeth shook her head and took a cup, "No. I tried to tell my dad, but with the time difference, It's almost impossible to call him at a good time. I'm thinking of visiting camp to tell Chiron later and then there's my mom. I don't know how the Hades I'm going to tell her. She's going to kill Percy!" She exclaimed.

"I'd tell her before she finds out. You know how gods are when they find out you've been keeping stuff from them, something or someone always gets blown to pieces"

"She's right" Said Thalia drinking from a cup, "Remember how me and Apollo were so scared about telling Zeus I was pregnant and then he found out? If Apollo wasn't immortal, I'd be a single mom right now"

Annabeth whimpered, "Can we change topic? I'll figure out how to tell my mom later"

"Okay, you're right. Let's talk about something else..." Rachel thought for a while and then she grinned wickedly and leaned in closer to Annabeth, "How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Annabeth asked slowly.

Rachel's grin only grew bigger, "You know..."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Oh my gods Rachel!" She exclaimed, "Why the Hades do you want to know? I-I'm not telling you!"

"Aw, why not?" She whined.

"Because!"

"Rachel, leave her alone! That's private, she doesn't have to tell us" Thalia said.

"Thank you!"

Thalia took another sip of coffee and awkwardly put it down, "So... Where did it happen?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled, "I'm not telling you guys! Like Thalia said, it's private! Besides, do you really think we should be talking about sex with a two year old here at the table?"

The three girls turned to look and Helia, who was happily drawing on a piece of paper, "I don't know..." Rachel started, "She looks pretty distracted to me... I don't think she'll mind"

Thalia snorted, "We could probably leave her here and she won't even notice. Like, when I bought that new table, she didn't even notice Leo and Apollo taking out the old table and setting up the new one and she was right there in the kitchen sitting on the counter"

Rachel giggled, "Speaking of Leo... Helia, sweetie, remember Leo?"

Helia looked up from drawing and nodded, "He's an ass"

Thalia and Annabeth both spit out their coffee and started laughing, "Where did that come from?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Leo went to our apartment a few weeks ago and he kept stealing her food so after a while she yelled at him, 'Stop it! You're an ass!'"

Annabeth and Thalia started cleaning up the coffee, "My gods Rachel, I wonder what else you teach her when I leave her with you" Thalia said still laughing.

"Actually, a few days after that I was trying to teach her to say 'fuck you' whenever Nico would walk into the room"

"You're so stupid" Annabeth giggled, "We should get going before she says something else and more people stare at us thinking we're horrible people"

* * *

**~At Camp Half Blood~**

Travis groaned and tried to get up, but Katie had her foot on his back, "And that," she told the group of demigods they were teaching new sword fighting techniques, "is what happens when you mess with the Demeter cabin"

"It was a joke! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Travis exclaimed.

"Until you replant and grow all of the flowers your stupid rats ate!" She yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay! Can I get up now?"

"Uh, no"

"What! Why not? I promise I'll replant and grow all the flowers my rats ate!"

"It's not that..." She folded her arms on her chest awkwardly, "...I saw you talking to that Aphrodite girl"

"Katie!" Travis yelled, "Is now really the time? We're supposed to be teaching these kids new techniques!"

"We're not kids!" Called out a demigod from the back.

"Okay, you guys, grab armor and a weapon and go have a little game of capture the flag or something! Ares and Hermes against Athena and Apollo cabins. Go!" Katie ordered. All the demigods quickly got their armor and weapons and went out into the field. Once they were all gone she turned back to Travis, "Now can we talk?"

"Can I get up first?"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Thanks" He huffed fixing his hair.

"So, you wanna tell me what you were doing with that Aphrodite girl?"

"Why?" Travis smiled, "Are you jealous?"

"Psh. No!" She slapped him, "And you haven't answered me! What were you doing with that Aphrodite girl?"

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just... Uh... " He scratched the back of his head and looked around for something to change the subject, "Uh... Uh... Oh! Look it's Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia and her daughter!"

Katie turned around and squealed and ran to hug them, "Oh my gods, what are you guys doing here?"

"I need to talk to Chiron" Said Annabeth, "He wasn't at the Big House, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's helping some of the campers with their archery. Why, what's up?"

"Um... Well, I'm kind of... Pregnant" Annabeth said.

Katie squealed again, "No way! Oh my gods! No way! Congratulations! Oh my gods!"

"Okay, are Katie and me, like, the only couple who _isn't_ pregnant?" Travis asked.

"Uhh... I'm not pregnant" Thalia said.

"Well, you already have a kid so you don't count"

"But there's still Grover and Juniper and Clarisse and Chris and Leo and Piper..." Rachel said tapping her chin, "...And then there's Hazel and Frank and then there's also..."

"Okay, I get it. So we _aren't_ the only couple who isn't pregnant"

"Oh my gods, so how many weeks are you pregnant?" Katie asked.

"Uh... I don't know, but I'm guessing probably four weeks" Annabeth said.

Rachel gasped, "Four weeks ago! That's when it happened! So were there any parties four weeks ago where it you think it happened? Ooh! Wasn't it Gr-"

"Why do you want to find out how and when I got pregnant so badly?" Annabeth asked, "When Thalia was pregnant you weren't asking her a bunch of questions!"

"Oh, that's because everyone knows how she got pregnant"

"They do?" Both Thalia and Annabeth asked inn unison.

"Yeah" Travis said, "It was at Chris' birthday party, you got really drunk and was all over Apollo, went into a room and created Helia"

"I was _not_ all over Apollo!" Thalia protested.

"Uh... Yeah you were" Katie said.

"Whatever" Thalia grumbled, "Let's just go find Chiron and tell him so we can go buy our dresses"

"Okay, we'll see you later" Annabeth told Katie and Travis.

As Thalia walked past Travis he whispered to her, "You were _soo_ all over Apollo"

She slapped him, "Shut up!"

* * *

**Meh. This kinda sucks. ._. **  
**Like I said, I have writer's block but I got my dog taken to vet! :3 lol**

**Anyways, Helia means daughter of the sun in Greek and I think she was one of the Heliades, the daughters of Helios. So yeah~ **

**I'm also planning on Athena finding out next chapter~ And a little Katie and Travis 'scene' ;p (Oh and if Katie is ooc, sorry, she wasn't really in the books a lot so yeah xP) **

**Review?~c; **


End file.
